


Seduce Me

by orenji92



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bath Houses, Erotic innocence, He is a clueless baby, Innocence, Innocent eroticism, M/M, Sexual Tension, Yuuri has no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenji92/pseuds/orenji92
Summary: That was what Victor always said to Yuuri when he was on the rink. He should not say that, it invited misunderstanding, especially for Yuuri.





	

Seduce Me

By orenji92

 

"Seduce me."

That was what Victor always said to Yuuri when he was on the rink. He should not say that, it invited misunderstanding, especially for Yuuri.

Of course Yuuri understood that Victor did not mean it that way. He knew better than to take that word to heart. It was meant to stay on the rink, word of encouragement from a coach. But it did not stop Yuuri's heart from skipping a beat every time Victor said it with that sweet, alluring smile of his.

But Yuuri wished his handsome coach would stop it before the paparazzi took notice. He really did. **_Truly_**.

So that was how he and Victor were in this situation.

"Why do you always say that?"

"Say what?" Victor asked him back with a small smile that was so cheerful and happy, so...Victor.

"Seduce me."

Victor blinked, then his expression seemed twisted a little, like he was not sure that he heard Yuuri correctly. He scooted closer to Yuuri."Are you asking me to seduce you, Yuuri?"

"W-What!?" The Japanese spluttered. "No!"

His coach continued smiling, albeit seemed a little disappointed. But Yuuri dismissed the silly idea, thinking it was a figment of his imagination."Then...?"

"Why do you always say 'Seduce me' when I'm on the rink? As a coach, you can say 'Do your best' or 'Keep calm'...Why 'Seduce me'? I don't know about your knowledge of our culture, but you can't say such thing! People will get the wrong idea! It is imp-"

Victor put his finger on Yuuri's lips, his thumb brushed on that soft lips, effectively silencing the young man's rambling."Yuuri, I understand your culture and how reserved Japanese can be."

"Then... Is it one of those Westerners' habit or..."

The Russian laughed heartily as he settled his hand on Yuuri's cheek. "You know that such stereotype is rather silly these days."

Of course Yuuri knew that.

"Then...Why?"

"I mean exactly what I said."

"You want me to seduce you?"

Victor gave him a small, unreadable smile, and scooted even closer to Yuuri.

The steam from the bath created the illusion of privacy, but Victor's eyes, so blue with the golden sheen, so pretty like a rare gemstone, they broke the spell and Yuuri suddenly became aware of how naked they were at the moment. Perhaps, talking about such topic in the middle of a bath was not a good idea.

"That's right, Yuuri. I want you to seduce me."

Yuuri gulped unconsciously. "Why?"

Victor stared at him deeply, that ever present smile never left his lips. His blue eyes seemed to pierce Yuuri's heart, and the younger man forgot how to breathe. Yuuri's throat tightened while his stomach seemed to do a back flip after quad flip.

He licked his lips, and Victor's eyes followed the motion intently, which made his mouth felt drier. Having this conversation in the middle of a bath was definitely unwise, but when Victor's half-lidded eyes were staring at him with such open and sincere want, he could not help but felt a jolt of pleasure.

Victor cleared his throat."Let's head back."He stood up and walk away toward the sliding glass door, but paused when Yuuri did not immediately follow him."Yuuri?"

"You...can go ahead, Victor. I'll stay here for a while."

The Russian frowned. "Are you sure, Yuuri? You look rather hot." Victor walked back to Yuuri. "Your face is so red, are you sure you're fine?"

Yuuri squirmed under the hot water, he gripped on his towel as tightly as he could."I'm... I'm fine... Really! Please... Please go ahead."

Victor stared at Yuuri, then lowered his gaze toward the smooth (now flat) stomach, and went even lower. There was unmistakably a bulge, even though Yuuri desperately tried to hide it. He smiled knowingly. "Come sleep with me tonight."

Yuuri's breathe was hitched, and he hated how loud it was."I've told you to stop saying such thing..."

"Why?"

"People will misunderstand what you mean. **_I_** will misunderstand!"

"But, Yuuri..."Victor whispered to his ear. "I mean what I say."

 

~ owari

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? ^^
> 
> I am aiming for erotic innocence that Yuuri always shows. Please note that I wrote this when I was still watching Episode 5.


End file.
